<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Północnice ciemną nocą by Zielonykot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892973">Północnice ciemną nocą</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zielonykot/pseuds/Zielonykot'>Zielonykot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zielonykot/pseuds/Zielonykot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratowanie Syriusza przez dość nietypową drużynę pierścienia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Północnice ciemną nocą</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To mój pierwszy fanfik, który publikuję. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Północnice wyły. Noc ciemna była, noc głucha gdzie bestie przedziwne z nor swych wychodzą. Ponurak szczerzył kły z filiżanki, ostrzegał przed grozą, wzbudzał niepokój i strach. Gdzie indziej. Ginny nie bała się fusów, przepowiedni i mar. Strach był dla niej ciszą w głośnej zwykle Norze, herbatą stojącą tak długo na stole, że stawała się zimna i gorączkowymi szeptami członków Zakonu Feniksa za zamkniętymi drzwiami. </p>
<p> - Lumos - szepnęła i różdżka zapłonęła bladym światłem. </p>
<p>Północnice. Szukaj północnic a ją znajdziesz tak jej powiedziano. Ginny mogłaby zapytać po kieł hipogryfa ma szukać agresywnych bestyji  temperamentem zbliżonym do Puszka ale ją znała. Luna nie zastanawiałaby się ni chwili czy to dobry pomysł. Uznałaby go za równie cudowny co włóczenie się ciemną nocą po Zakazanym Lesie. Ginny bynajmniej nie należała do strachliwych niemniej perspektywa pożarcia przez bestyję jakowąś zdawała jej się zadziwiająco realna. Obecnie zaś miała poważny problem związany nie tyle ze swym zdecydowanie kłopotliwym miejscem pobytu co z tym, że ni cholery nie wiedziała gdzie Północnic szukać. Jednak cwany lew zawsze rozwiązanie znajdzie. Ginny triumfalnym gestem wyciągnęła z torby różowe tenisówki krukonki, które zgarnęła po drodze gdy smętnie wisiały na dyni na grządce Hagrida i raźnym krokiem wkroczyła na błotnistą polanę. Pomocne bestyje wśród drzew krążyły. Ginny widziała ich przedziwne ciała w bladym świetle różdżki. </p>
<p>- Kici kici - zanuciła przyjaźnie.</p>
<p>W przypadku bestyj przedziwnych niekonwencjonalne metody nawiązywania kontaktu dawały wyjątkowo dobre efekty albo trzeba było zwiewać tak szybko jak Sokół Millenium w hiperprzestrzeń. Testrale zdaniem Ginny zaznajomionej z większością bestiariusza dzięki dziwacznym wyczynom swej drogiej przyjaciółki były wyjątkowo cywilizowane. Wyłoniły się z cienia, na polanę wyszły. Ginny czuła się nieswojo widząc je. Były żywym przypomnieniem ich klęski. Gryfonka wyciągnęła w stronę najbliższego z nich tenisówki. Testral zbliżył nos do tenisówki, łbem potrząsnął i w las wbiegł. Ginny pobiegła za pokracznym zwierzem, ciemnym jak mara w las bestyji wrogich. </p>
<p>Północnice wyły. Ginny słyszała je teraz całkiem wyraźnie. Zbliżali się. Testrale na polanę ją zawiodły gdzie jej oczom widok przedziwny się ukazał. Północnice krążyły wokół krukonki obserwując jak splata wianek ze stokrotek. Powoli, spokojnie, jakby to co teraz robiła było całkowicie naturalne i zrozumiałe. Jak ukłony dla hipogryfów. Ginny poczuła nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Krukonka nie zwykła ciemną nocą na wyprawy ją wołać,gdy bestie przedziwne z nor na żer wychodziły. Ponurak nasunął jej się na myśl. Cisza i zimna herbata na stole w Norze. Kłamstwa. Nic się nie dzieje, Ginny. Godziny gdy ciszę przerywały głosy, gorączkowe rozmowy członków Zakonu, które podsłuchiwała siadając na schodach cichą, ciemną nocą gdy sen nie nadchodził. Bywało, że Ron słuchał wraz z nią zaciskając pięści albo obejmując ją ramieniem. Ginny zaanonsowała swoje przybycie z łoskotem rzucając tenisówki na pokrytą rosą trawę. Północnice w noc ciemną pierzchły. Ginny poczuła się lepiej. Przynajmniej  choć przez moment to nie ona się bała.</p>
<p>- Lękają się różowego. Grozy bynajmniej nie wzbudzasz - uświadomiła ją Luna.</p>
<p>Rzodkiewkowe kolczyki zagrzechotały cicho gdy się poruszyła. Północnice krążące w oddali zawyły. </p>
<p>- Myślisz o Ponuraku ale się mylisz, to nie on. Nie jego ciągle widujesz -oznajmiła.</p>
<p>Ginny nie zwykła lękać się mar i przesądów. Niemniej poczuła się nieswojo. Ponurak. Czarny pies. Zasłona i Departament Tajemnic. </p>
<p>- Łapa - szepnęła. </p>
<p>Ginny pamiętała ciche, ponure dni wypełnione rozpaczą. Nora ucichła wówczas jeszcze bardziej, zamarła. Harry się nie odzywał. Cisza była tak głęboka, że krople deszczu bębniące o dach wydawały się zbyt głośne. Niby wygrali. Niby. Ginny nie chciała znów jej słyszeć. Nigdy. </p>
<p>- On może wszystko zniszczyć. Zależy co z tym zrobimy.<br/>
- On nie żyje. </p>
<p>Prawie krzyknęła. Testrale podniosły głowy zaniepokojone. </p>
<p>- Zasłona jest równie tajemnicza co nargle, więc obawiam się, że to nie do końca prawda-oznajmiła radośnie. </p>
<p>Ginny poczuła gniew. Gniew na ciszę i tajemnice, które mogły tak łatwo przegnać rozpacz. </p>
<p>- Harry wie? Czemu nikt nic nie robi?<br/>
- Nie wiedzą. Uspokój się Ginny, to równie proste co zaprzyjaźnienie się z Puszkiem. </p>
<p>Ginny umilkła.</p>
<p>- Łapa został uratowany przez zmieniacz czasu. Hipogryf, pamiętasz?</p>
<p>Ginny skinęła głową. Oczywiście, że pamiętała. Trudno zapomnieć o podróżach w czasie. </p>
<p>- Zmiany linii czasu nigdy nie przechodzą bez echa. Pies, którego widzisz w filiżance to zarówno Łapa jak i Ponurak. A wszyscy wiemy co on przynosi. </p>
<p>Bestia jakowaś zawyła w oddali. Zagrzmiało. Błyskawica rozświetliła mrok.</p>
<p>- Zmienili jego los to prawda ale przecież nic się nie wydarzyło - powiedziała niepewnie.<br/>
- Nie teraz, później. W przyszłości. Co więcej dzięki zasłonie jego los nadal trwa. </p>
<p>Ginny w jednej chwili zrozumiała czemu nalegała na spotkanie ciemną nocą w głębi Zakazanego Lasu. Lepiej by takich rzeczy nie usłyszały nieodpowiednie uszy. </p>
<p>- Skąd wiesz? Dział Ksiąg Zakazanych?<br/>
- Tak. W nim znalazłam informacje o Zasłonie. O przyszłości wiem od północnic. Umieją dobrze ją przepowiadać. Wprawdzie odpowiadają za pomocą stukania i żeby je zrozumieć trzeba dobrze znać mugoloznawstwo ale jak się to wie to wiele Ci powiedzą. </p>
<p>Ginny oczywiście bardziej była skłonna uwierzyć zakazanym księgom niż wieszczącym bestiom. </p>
<p>- Co mówią?<br/>
- Mówią, że Harry umrze jeśli mu nie pomożemy.</p>
<p>Ginny zadrżała. Nie wierzyła, że uratowanie Łapy mogło wpłynąć na jego los. Niemniej jeżeli Syriusz żyje powinni go ratować. </p>
<p>- Północnice wydają mi się mało wiarygodnym źródłem informacji. Ale nie możemy tak tego zostawić. Czemu tylko ja? Powinniśmy działać razem.<br/>
- Przekonanie Hermiony do nielegalnego użycia zmieniacza czasu byłoby równie problematyczne co ugłaskanie wściekłej Zmory-oznajmiła Luna. </p>
<p>Co prawda, to prawda. Z tym twierdzeniem akurat ciężko jej się było kłócić. </p>
<p>- A Harry?<br/>
- On nie zrozumie. Przecież wiesz. </p>
<p>Wiedziała. Harry uważał tajemnice między przyjaciółmi za brak zaufania. </p>
<p>- Co teraz? Podróż w czasie ciemną nocą?<br/>
- Nie my będziemy podróżować. Tylko Łapa. My tylko mu to umożliwimy. Nie wyruszymy same. Będzie z nami jeszcze jedna osoba. </p>
<p>Północnice zawyły. Ginny czekała wraz z nią ciemną nocą a bestie przedziwne wśród drzew krążyły. Zastanawiała się komu zdradziła co odkryła, kto zaraz przybędzie. Trzask gałązek, odgłos kroków. Znajomy głos. </p>
<p>- Na Merlina czy nie mogłyście wybrać miejsca gdzie nie ma przeklętych pająków? - usłyszała. </p>
<p>Ron ściągnął pelerynę niewidkę. </p>
<p>- Prawdopodobieństwo nakrycia w równie siedlisku Północnic jest niezbyt wysokie. W końcu kto normalny zorganizowałby tu potajemną naradę? - oznajmiła Luna radośnie.<br/>
- Istotnie - mruknęła Ginny.<br/>
- Uratowanie Łapy to godne pochwały przedsięwzięcie sęk w tym, że nie mamy zmieniacza czasu jeśli nie zauważyłyście - oznajmił.<br/>
- Nie potrzebujemy go. Umożliwimy mu przejście przez Zasłonę. W jej wnętrzu.<br/>
- Luna, ty rozumiesz, że to równie rozsądne co przesiadywanie w jednym pokoju z Puszkiem bez muzyki?<br/>
- Ależ oczywiście. Czemu pytasz? - oznajmiła Luna beztrosko. </p>
<p>Lwy popatrzyły po sobie niepewnie. </p>
<p>- Nie wiem jak ty ale ja zabrałem już ze sobą kanapki, więc nie zamierzam się wycofać - oznajmił Ron.<br/>
- Nie lubię Ponuraków. Irytują mnie - mruknęła Gin. </p>
<p>Ponurak w filiżance i martwa cisza panująca w Norze. Nie chcieli słuchać jej dalej. Północnice wyły a oni wyruszyli.</p>
<p>Noc ciemna była, cicha bez bestii wśród drzew krążących. Powietrze pod peleryną niewidką było gęste od strachu, od nadziei a pamięć naprzód ich wiodła. Każdy korytarz był pełen wspomnień, błysku różdżek, rzucanych zaklęć i głosów. A za tym wszystkim kryła się zasłona. Ściągnęli pelerynę, schowali. Ginny czuła się tym wszystkim przytłoczona ale starała się tego nie okazywać, jak zawsze. Silna jak skała, odważna jak lew. Poczuła silny uścisk dłoni, pociechę. </p>
<p>- Przybyliśmy wszystko zmienić pamiętasz? Poza tym mam kanapki - powiedział Ron. </p>
<p>Uśmiechnęła się lekko. </p>
<p>-To tylko gnębiwtryski - mruknęła.<br/>
- W Departamencie Tajemnic są ich całe stada. Rzodkiewki rewelacyjnie sobie z nimi radzą - potwierdziła radośnie Luna. </p>
<p>Stali przed zasłoną. Jeden krok i wejdą w nieznane. Kłamstwo starej księgi mogło ich teraz zgubić.</p>
<p>- Osłaniamy Cię, Ginny - powiedziała Luna. </p>
<p>Razem wkroczyli w ciemność. Luna i Ron utworzyli wokół nich powietrzną bańkę, która odgradzała ich od Próżni. Ciemność na nią nacierała, stopniowo wysysała energię. Ginny szła przed siebie w bladym świetle  różdżki aż go zobaczyła. </p>
<p>- Łapa! - zawołała.</p>
<p>Czarny pies poruszył się. Tlen wracał do płuc. Zmienił się. Ginny uklękła obok niego po czym zaczęła rzucać zaklęcia uzdrawiające. Zbyt długie przebywanie w próżni było zabójcze. On na szczęście był w niej bardzo krótko, tu czas biegł zupełnie inaczej. Za zasłoną wszystko było inne. Otworzył oczy, oprzytomniał. </p>
<p>- Myślałem, że już po mnie - powiedział. </p>
<p>Ginny poczuła się nieswojo patrząc w szare oczy i wiedząc, że zaraz zniszczy jego radość, nadzieję. Zaczęła mówić, tłumaczyć. Widziała jak uśmiech zamiera  na jego wargach i znika. </p>
<p>- Czyli znowu wygnanie. Mój los jest naprawdę popaprany - stwierdził spokojnie Syriusz.<br/>
- Cóż, trudno się z tym nie zgodzić - powiedziała Ginny.</p>
<p>Widziała bladą twarz Rona i Luny. Zaklęcia podtrzymujące barierę, które rzucali ostatkiem sił. Ciemność napierającą na tlenową bańkę, próbującą ją pożreć. </p>
<p>- Nie mamy wiele czasu.</p>
<p>-Widzę - oznajmił patrząc na nich.<br/>
Ginny wstała by zamienić się z Ronem, by mógł mu pomóc wyjaśnić jak przetrwać w innym, obcym świecie. Gdzie magii może nie być. Złapał ją za rękę. Zatrzymała się. </p>
<p>- Dziękuję wam.</p>
<p>Uśmiechnęła się. </p>
<p>- Nie zostawia się przyjaciół. </p>
<p>Puścił jej rękę. Ginny zamieniła się z zmęczonym Ronem. Zaczęła tkać zaklęcie by utrzymać ich przy życiu, ochronić przed próżnią, myśląc jakie to dziwne ,że są daleko, wysoko nad ziemią, gdzieś gdzie w mroku błyszczą gwiazdy. Obserwowała jak Ron transmutuje małe, szare kamyki w skafander kosmiczny i hełm, butle z tlenem. Jak tłumaczy Syriuszowi jak go używać by przeżyć. Wygnanie, wtedy i teraz. Życie nie było sprawiedliwe. Kończyli. Syriusz był prawie gotowy. Ubrany w skafander czekał aż powiedzą im ostatnią rzecz, której potrzebował by stąd uciec. Miała to zrobić Luna, przynajmniej tak uzgadniali. Blada krukonka pokręciła głową. </p>
<p>- Idź, pożegnaj się Ginny, lepiej by przed długą podróżą nie żegnali go nieznajomi. </p>
<p>Ron ponownie wziął na siebie ciężar podtrzymywania bariery przed zachłanną magiczną ciemnością. Tak wiele chciała powiedzieć, że Harry gdyby wiedział niewątpliwie by tu przyszedł. Ale nie było czasu. Jej ręce, jej ciało też drżały już ze zmęczenia a utrzymywała barierę zaledwie krótką chwilę. Zanim zdołała powiedzieć, wyjaśnić czemu go nie ma z nimi Syriusz zaczyna mówić. </p>
<p>- Wiem, że Harry by tu przyszedł. Wiem, że by się uparł jak to on ale dobrze, że poszliście sami. Przecież wiesz-mówi a jego oczy są tak samo zmęczone jak jej, to zmęczenie ciągnącą się latami walką, jej ciężarem.</p>
<p> Wie. Harry nie powinien opuszczać Hogwartu. Nie teraz gdy zagrożenie jest wszędzie. Nie teraz gdy wszystko jest tak niepewne. </p>
<p>- Wiem - mówi. </p>
<p>Ginny próbuje powstrzymać łzy. Jak zawsze gdy zimna herbata stoi na stole a cisza w Norze jest tak gęsta, że można by ją pokroić. Udaje jej się. Lwy nie płaczą, nie czują lęku. Kłamstwo, które pomaga wszystkim.<br/>
-Ginny wiem, że to będzie dla was bardzo trudne ale nie mówcie mu. Proszę. On tego nie zniesie-mówi Syriusz.<br/>
-Dobrze-mówi mimo wszystko, mimo, że planowali mu powiedzieć. </p>
<p>Były wściekły, niewątpliwe ale poczułby ulgę wiedząc, że on żyje. Wiedziała to. Jednak nie wybaczyłby im tego, że nie wyciągnęli go stamtąd. A innej możliwości niż wysłać go w przyszłość nie było. Luna się zatoczyła. Ron ją podtrzymał. </p>
<p>- Kończy nam się czas, Ginny - usłyszała. </p>
<p>Syriusz spojrzał na nią uważnie. </p>
<p>- Już czas, Ginny - powiedział po czym nałożył hełm. </p>
<p>Ginny przypomniała sobie serię zaklęć z zakurzonego tomu na który wpadła Luna szukając informacji o trzygłowych psach. Mówiącego o zasłonie, o ponurakach. Gdy wybrzmiało ostatnie słowo, nie było już obok nich Łapy tylko ciemność. </p>
<p>Noc ciemna była, noc głucha. Wyczerpani, siedzieli na schodach prowadzących do Zasłony. Milczeli. Ginny myślała o nim. Gdzie był, jak sobie poradzi. Radość z uratowania go mieszała się ze smutkiem. </p>
<p>- Chce byśmy milczeli - wyrzuciła z siebie gdy cisza była już nie do zniesienia.<br/>
- To równie oczywiste jak obecność gnębiwtrysków w Departamencie Tajemnic -mówi Luna.<br/>
- On nie może wiedzieć. Nie zrozumiałby. Syriusz o tym wiedział - oznajmia Ron. </p>
<p>Dobrze zrobili. Ginny o tym wie ale i tak sama tajemnica, którą będą dźwigać jest ciężka jak niepokój, który budzi zimna herbata na stole. Zastanawia się czy teraz zniknie Ponurak, chciałaby tego. Nie żeby się miała bać przepowiedni i mar. Ron zdobywa się na lekki uśmiech. </p>
<p>- Myślę, że to dobry moment by zjeść te kanapki. W końcu mamy co świętować - mówi. </p>
<p>Jedzą je na schodach przy Zasłonie. Luna radośnie papla o tym, że Łapa niewątpliwe zobaczy niezwykłe zwierzęta żyjące w przyszłości. Ron zastanawia się głośno czy będą równie przyjazne co Puszek. Ginny myśli o ciszy pośród gwiazd i przyszłości. </p>
<p>Tlen jest na wykończeniu, coraz ciężej mu się oddycha. Syriusz widzi tylko gwiazdy pośród pustki. Zastanawia się czy jego wygnanie tak właśnie się skończy. Śmiercią wśród gwiazd. Traci przytomność. Gdy się budzi widzi mugolski statek pośród gwiazd i ludzi w skafandrach zmierzających ku niemu. </p>
<p>Wschodzi słońce. Gorąca herbata stoi na stole. Ginny pije ją szybko, najszybciej jak może. Fusy na dnie nie niepokoją. Ponurak znikł.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dzięki za przeczytanie.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>